Another Return
by brookiecookie1024
Summary: "Are you alright, Zuko? You're not hurt are you?" Katara grasped his shirt tightly, eyes roaming his body for anything wrong. "No, Tara." He said. "Just sore. Nothing you can't fix."


He kneeled down by the bed, grimacing at the pain in his legs. The last two weeks had been full of political disputes, firebending and intense, mindless work.

His hair was dirty, his pale skin coated with dirt and Zuko's boots trailed in mud. But, as soon as he had arrived at the Fire Capitol, he wasted no time in rushing to find his Fire Lady.

Her hand was curled around her engagement necklace, the other under her cheek as her chocolate brown hair was fanned out behind her on the deep red silk.

Zuko reached out a hand, and slowly caressed her hair. He was so grateful to be home, in one piece to feast on the form of his beautiful wife once more.

He was eye level to the sleeping woman, and continued to gently touch his other half. Her form was strikingly defined by the thin blanket and her rather revealing pajamas, and Zuko leaned closer, breathing on her neck.

Katara stirred, turning her head slightly as she did so, exhaling.

Zuko smiled down at her and bent his neck slightly, kissing her tanned forehead, and traveling kisses down her face, neck and exposed collar bone.

Katara continued to stir, until his lips met hers as he silently called her awake.

She was startled, but her bright blue eyes flared open, then fluttered closed as she recognized who it was, her hands finding his sore, muscled shoulders.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed quietly, when he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers.

"I promised I would return in one piece." He remarked, nodding with a soft smile.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another week or so..." Katara said, running her hand down the left side of his face, gently caressing his scar. The scar that she loved so much.

"We finished dealing with the raiders. And the traitors. I left the rebuilding and restoring efforts with the Earth Kingdom and raced back...to you." He said, and added quietly, "A month without you is physically painful."

Katara kissed his lips softly. "I feel the same, love."

He smiled at the affectionate nickname, and stood, wincing slightly.

She sat up with a small gasp. "Are you alright, Zuko? You're not hurt are you?" Katara grasped his shirt tightly, eyes roaming his body for anything wrong.

"No, Tara." He said. "Just sore. Nothing you can't fix."

She stood immediately, taking his arm and leading him to their bathroom, calling the water to the tub.

He sat in a chair slowly, watching her fix it for him.

Katara slipped in his favorite smelling salts, and set out his, and her own soaps. Then she turned to him and tied her long hair up into a messy bun.

She stepped closer to him and held out a hand.

He accepted, and felt the familiar pained pang of his muscles as he rose.

Katara reached her fingers down to his jackets sash, and untied it. It slid off his shoulders, and she hooked her fingers on his shirt and pulled it gingerly over his head.

Zuko used his firebending to start heating of the bath water.

She reached up on her tip toes to undo his fire crown, taking out the pin and gently tugging the crown from its place in his top knot.

He kissed her face, gently bringing her form closer. One hand found its way under her tight shirt, and slid it off.

Katara shuffled closer, pressing herself into his chest. She loved his warmth, his security, his comfort. She loved his love.

Zuko kicked off his leather shoes, and kissed the top of her head.

Katara unwrapped her arms from his waist, to ease his pants and underwrappings off his hips.

He returned the favor, his hands going down to both sides of her curves and tugging the small shorts and silky underthings off.

She kissed his chest, relieved he was standing in front of her, just as he had left. Nothing missing. Nothing hurt.

Zuko separated from her, only to step into the tub and pull her in after him.

The married couple were far past the blushing and insecurities of a new relationship. All they possessed now was comfort, love and pleasure in being with the other.

Katara stepped in after him, and followed as he sat in the tub, drawing her back to his chest in the hot water.

She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder so she could see his face.

His hands traveled across her stomach, drawing little designs lazily.

A kiss was pressed to her temple and she smiled, loving that he was back with her. Her Zuko was home.

She reached down and gently started to massage the soreness out of his aching legs.

Zuko moaned in the pleasure of it, resting his head on hers.

Katara kissed his lips, and continued to relieve his muscular stress.

"Were things alright while I was away?"

Katara nodded, watching the steam rise out of the tub. "Everything was normal. Toph stopped by for a while, and Uncle has been so worried about you that he's done nothing but make me tea every hour."

Zuko chuckled. "That's Uncle for you."

She smiled, shifting her head so her nose was against his neck. Katara breathed in slowly, smelling his spicy, musky, Zuko-ness.

It felt so good to have Katara back in his arms. There was truly nothing like it.

He sunk down a little deeper, and she turned around in his arms, slipping her arms around his neck.

Katara's head still laid on his shoulder and she massaged his shoulders and neck.

"That feels so good." He whispered into her hair, closing his eyes.

She smiled, kissing his cheek as she continued. "I love you." Katara said into his neck.

Zuko smiled. "I love you too."

Soon they became pruney from the water, and she sat up in his lap. "Feel better, Zuko?"

He nodded. "You always know what to do."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek, standing and pulling him up.

Zuko grabbed a towel, and started to dry her off. She could have just bended the water off, but they both agreed this was more fun.

Katara did the same for Zuko, and handed him a pair of soft cotton pajama pants.

He took them and slid them on, and crawled into their soft bed.

Katara put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, sliding in next to him.

"So tired." He mumbled into her hair as he dragged her closer.

"Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake. We'll stay in bed all day. Just you and I." She whispered back to him, letting him snuggle into her chest, his face in her neck.

He breathed her in, feeling his muscles relax as she continued to brush her hands through his hair.

Soon, they were both asleep, taking comfort in being close to one another once more.


End file.
